


Kayla Knowles

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood, Death, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayla kills Malcolm by mistake. Then Billie Ng. Then Austin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kayla Knowles

Lee and Micheal were great archers and Kayla always looked up to them.

When Lee died Kayla only got over it with the help of Micheal, Will, Austin and Malcolm.  
When Micheal died, she had Will, Austin and Malcolm.

Now she stood in another battle field. Monsters were invading camp. Her home.

Will had taken a wounded Austin off somewhere so she was just left fighting with Malcolm and the other campers. Her brothers were probably safe.

Kayla shot off arrows as fast as she could.  
She kept an eye on Malcolm.

The world seemed to stop when she saw a monster jump on top of Malcolm.  
Kayla nocked another arrow and tried to hit the monster.

She didn’t see Malcolm using his sword to knock it off.

But it was too late.

The arrow hit Malcolm in the chest.

Kayla dropped her bow and ran to him.

“Malcolm!” She screamed. She had just shot her best friend.

When she got to him, tears were running down her cheeks. He was barely alive.

“I’m so sorry. I was aiming for the monster.” Kayla cried.  
“I-i-it’s okay-ay.” Malcolm coughed out. Then he was still. He was gone. Dead.

Another person Kayla loved dead.

Something inside of her had snapped.

Kayla had lost too many people. Five siblings. Thirteen friends. She had seen the deaths of too many people to count at this point.

She pulled the arrow out of Malcolm.

A gorgon came at her.

Kayla stabbed her with the arrow. Green and gold smoke came from Kayla’s hands.

Soon the gorgon had the plague. Soon the gorgon died a painful death.

Soon Kayla had no other thought other than to fight.

Monsters came at her and she gave them all the plague then stabbed them.

She didn’t notice when they were all dead. She didn’t notice Billie Ng.

That is until she heard Austin calling her name.

“What did you do?” His voice had fear in it.

She looked at the ground. Billie laid there spitting out blood.

“So cold.” Billie whispered.  
Kayla had given her the plague.

“I’m sorry.” Kayla said, before stabbing Billie in the head with the same arrow that killed Malcolm.

“Kayla? Why did you do that?”

Kayla turned around and looked Austin in the eye and frowned.

“Kayla…are you okay? Do you want me to get Will.” Austin stepped towards her.

“Get away.” She hissed at him.

He reached for her arm.  
All it took was a touch.

Her little brother had an incurable disease because of her.

But she couldn’t put him out of his misery like she did with Billie.

So she pushed him down and ran.

Another brother soon to be dead.

But at this point she didn’t give a dam.


End file.
